Stalked
by EvelioandZgroup
Summary: Something has caught Penny's attention, but could it change her life? The ending will shock you.


The story of Stalked

**This story is placed as a fanfiction for "The Amazing World of Gumball".**

**Hello, my name is EvelioandZgroup. Now here is a story that I thought of that can really twist and turn you. I hope you enjoy this because this will shock you to limits and give you the most shock in TAWOG archive. Also HAPPY 400****th**** STORY ON THE ARCHIVE! Happy New Year's Eve and Enjoy.**

She was sleeping on the edge of the car seat. She may have been young, but dare I say she still looked like a young and beautiful angel. Penny Fitzgerald was her name, she slept on a certain side and usually slept on that side when she was with her parents and was beginning to be sleepy and wanted to take a small nap. Her dad was driving and her mom was in the other seat, but Penny couldn't make out what were they saying. All she knew was that today she and her parents were moving and has been a long 18 hour drive from her old house to a new home. Penny was sweet and kind, so gentle with her parents, yet so understanding, not many parents can get a child like that in a young age. As she started to open her eyes she saw a sign of the town they were entering. "Welcome to Elmore" it said. As the trees faded into suburban houses, she kept her eyes open. As the family drove to their new home, she saw something that caught her fragile little eyes. She saw a blue female cat with a pink rabbit. It seemed like it was mixed. Though she saw the blue cat opening the door from the back and out came two of her children, a blue kitten and a goldfish fish. She was a bit confused, but the blue cat just made her click.

In her 5 years of living, she has never seen such a beautiful thing. She got a bit up and as she was seeing the young blue kitten, with whiskers as it flows with the wind. She then saw his eyes draw towards hers. The eyes, she just lost it. They passed the house, but she put both hands on the mirror, her left and right hand, hoping to see the blue kitten again. She went back to her seat, a bit disappointed. Then the car stopped and her father got out the car, along with her mom. He went to Penny's door and opened it. "Here we are, Penny." She looked at the house and it was an absolute beauty. She even saw the porch. It was, calm. Like it was an abandon playground and it was waiting for her to just be around it. She got out and the first steps felt like she belonged here. She wandered her young eyes to this, "new world". She walked and hoped this was home. Though she heard something coming from the left side and got a bit frighten. She saw the hedge on the side that surrounded house. She thought about checking up on the hedge, but then was called from her father. She only hoped whatever it was, it was a good thing.

7 years have passed. Young Penny Fitzgerald was 12 years old now. She was living a pretty normal life. She was head cheerleader in her school; she had plenty of friends, and good grades. What she was really happy for was that she met that blue kitten, his name was Gumball Watterson. They were good friends, but they had some faults and some misjudgments with things, though they were able to get over things. Penny was currently at the lunch table with her friends. There was Leslie, a flower who is her cousin, but is a boy. It was strange for a boy to be named a girl name. Then Masami, your typical stuck up girl, who thinks they are all that until someone breaks the truth. Her main priority was money and popularity. Penny wondered why she was friends with her in the first place. Also Teri, a paper bear, girl who was constantly getting g herself hurt. Penny was concerned about her but Teri just remained secretive. Strange world it was and still is. And last was Carmen, she was a cactus; lucky she was the only one there and no one could use the plural word for her kind, cacti. It confuses and irritates her.

As they were discussing other such little things like clothes and other immature things, Penny kept her eye on Gumball. He was with Darwin, whom she later learned to be his adopted brother and best friend. They were a fun duo together, constantly getting themselves in such foolish acts. Though they were good friends and can be helpful. At last, Penny sometimes wishes she was with Gumball and they could be partners in crime. Having fun, getting in trouble, but also having a good time. Then she snapped back in reality when Masami screamed at her for something. "PENNY!" Masami screamed from the top of her lungs. "Wha-What?" "I asked you, if you were going to marry someone, who would it be?" Penny knew the answer to that. "I guess of I had to pick, it would be Gumball." They laughed at her response. She didn't quite understand why. "What's so funny about being Gumball?" Penny asked. "N-Nothing, but I don't think he would even propose." Masami said. "What do you mean?" It turned quiet, but deadly serious. Suddenly she felt like the little guy like they were pinning on her while in the corner. "Penny…I don't think Gumball would even go out with you." Teri said while placing her hand onto Penny's.

"What do you mean? You seen that he gave up everything on that cheerleading tryout to get me in." Penny said, trying to back it up. "Yeah, but you saw for yourself that he even said that he like peanuts when you asked him that he did it because he liked you." Carmen said, knowing she was there, because she was also knocked out by Gumball by his white shoe. "Don't you think that maybe he was just being…nice?" Teri suggested. Penny thought about it, she knew that she like Gumball, more than a friend actually, but did he feel the same way? "Well, what's your point?" "I think Gumball just wants to be friends." Leslie said to Penny, trying to bring it slowly in and try to seem calm. Penny didn't want to accept it, but maybe it was true. Maybe Gumball just wanted to be friends. As soon as Penny thought about it, she left the table. "Penny your lunch?" Teri said. "I lost my appetite." Penny said, without a steady eye contact. She walked out to the exit and just wanted to be alone. She went passed the door s, but then she heard a moan of pain. She looked behind and saw a colorful puffball hit from the door and the books were on the floor. "Oh, my god! I'm sorry." Penny said, helping out the colored puffball.

"It's all right. I gotta get used to getting knocked down." He said, but then went down and went to pick up his books. Penny helped but then she remembered who he was. "Tobias, right?" He looked and he knew that his name was Tobias, but didn't think she would know. "Yeah, and you're Penny." "Yeah." Then he went back to getting his books and got up. "Well, 'Penny' if you don't mind I gotta get going." She made room for him to pass and he did pass. Penny saw him leave to the next hallway, but she saw on the floor a book that wasn't school property. It was smooth of such leather of brown with a side of black. She knew that it was a guy's journal. It was Tobias's journal. She then ran to return Tobias, she ran past the hallway and when she went to the hallway, she didn't see that colored puffball. She then saw on the back the schedule of his classes. She saw that this period was him going to gym. She decided to head for the school's gym. As she ran and ran, she went downstairs on the first floor and kept running, but then she past the school's security. It wasn't much, but he didn't even bother to chase her down. She ran and got to the door, but it was locked. She decided to head for the lockers.

She went to the stairs that lead to the boys' locker room. She paused because she was going to a place that she didn't want to go in, but this was Tobias's journal. She decided to go and saw a couple of guys changing, but as she passed, they barely even saw her. Then she saw Tobias, already changed, but then she screamed. "Tobias!" He looked and saw that it was Penny. "Penny?" She ran and stopped to catch her breath. "Your…journal." She said while raising the journal. He slowly grabbed and was extremely amazed by the fact that she ran all this way to get his journal back. "Thank you, but why?" After she got her air, she responded back fully. "Because it was your journal. A guy's journal is one ticket of humiliation. And don't worry, I didn't look in it." Penny said. Tobias was speechless, he hugged her. Penny never got a hug like this. She hugged back, but a bit confused. "Thank you Penny." She felt she had received affection and felt like this little thing mattered. She didn't know how to react to this. Though Tobias later put it in his locker and locked, and then he headed to the gym. Penny slowly made it back to her place at the lunch table. She was a bit stunned and eccentric by that hug. She barely knew Tobias as anyone. To her, Tobias was considered as "that guy from my class". She stood there dazed by the fact she may be having feelings for him.

Maybe or maybe it wasn't lust. As a marked target gains its entrance to its objective, it could always be proven false. She may be losing her love for Gumball, but could he even be the one. She could never get the chance to ask him what he feels about her. Either way, after lunch she wanted to understand something in her life, but what could it mean? At Miss Simian, they were spending the last 10 minutes in class explain their homework. Penny was thinking to herself. She had a choice of Tobias or Gumball. She thought about it, and came to a conclusion that she may have been overreacting. She looked at Gumball, but he didn't bother giving her any sign of attention to her. Later she turned to Tobias, who was doing his work, but spotted Penny and he waved to her. She couldn't help, but blush a bit and wave back. Penny thought of this in her dismay, but it looks like this. She likes someone who may not like her back and she also likes someone who shows it but may be too soon. The bell rang and she got her stuff and then she saw and heard Gumball getting asked by Carrie if he wanted to walk her home. Sadly he agreed. She watched Gumball walk out with Carrie. While she is seeing them leave she is tapped on the shoulder.

Penny turns and sees that it is Tobias. "Uh, Penny. I was wondering if you wanted me to walk you home. If you don't mind." Penny thought about it for a second and agreed. As they walked out the school and went to her house, Tobias started to talk to her. "Thanks for getting my journal Penny. I don't know what I'd do if it got lost." Penny knew it was no problem. "Don't worry about it. I guess it was a bit my fault for getting you hit in the head with the door and you dropping those books. I figured it was the least I could do." Penny said. Though Tobias felt like it wasn't much a reasonable answer to him. He told her someone that changed his perspective on him. "It's just that, no girl has ever done something for me and went inside the boys' bathroom, just to return a journal. That means a lot to me. I always knew you were nice, but I have never seen you do something 'this', especially to me. I know it's hard to understand why I think it means a lot, but it's because I see you doing these kinds of things with someone you like. Kind of like what you have with Gumball." Penny never thought Tobias would say something like that. She knew he wasn't the sensitive type, but that journal might have hinted he keeps these emotions secret, except with Penny, he actually opened up a bit. "Well I don't know what to say, except that me and Gumball a thing." Tobias was a bit shocked by that. "What do you mean?" Tobias asked.

"Well you don't see me and Gumball doing anything of what people in relationships do? Do you? We don't talk or even sit next to each other at lunch. We don't go out on dates or even as friends. We aren't even like 'real' friends. It's like I don't exist and he tries to come up with excuses that are just excuses that really don't matter if he isn't doing anything much. And on top of that, I don't think he has feelings for me like what I have for him. I just feel like I'm wasting my time with him." Penny said, though she did outburst a bit to him and she opened up to Tobias. He listened and understood what she was feeling. Neglect is a hard thing to deal with, especially if it's from the one you love. Ever know what's it like to feel so invisible form someone you have deep intentions with? That was someone Penny was feeling and hasn't realized until today. As they walk, it felt like she was in the path of sad realization. To Penny it was hell for knowing this and getting this now when you have invested 7 years on one person and they haven't even done much for you until you realize what they have been lacking. They have been lacking attention towards you and making you feel like you were dirt. You mattered, but the one you're reaching out to, isn't giving you any feedback.

Ain't that a bitch? "Well, you wanna know something?" She faced her attention to him, seeing Tobias was the reason she got this sad path, but at least she was getting the truth. "If a guy like Gumball is your idea of the guy you like, then I am the opposite than Gumball. If I was with you, I wouldn't be mean or even give you the other ear. I would do anything to make you happy." Said Tobias. Penny felt touched by that. No one ever said that to her, but she thought that Gumball would say that to her, but she could be wrong. She smiled at Tobias and he smiled back. They reached the house. "Well here we are." Tobias said. "Thank you Tobias." Penny said, still maintain her smile. "I should be thanking you, for letting me have the privilege of being able to walk you home." Tobias really amazed Penny for that. Penny later walked to her house, but then was called out by Tobias. "Penny!" She turned to still see Tobias. "Yeah!" Tobias waited a moment since he may have been shy. "I-I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie…with me." Penny replied to Tobias's offer. "Sure Tobias." Tobias smiled for that. "So Friday?" Tobias said. "Sure, at 8. Don't be late." Penny Said. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." Tobias said, then leaving to his house. Penny stayed a bit out to embrace the moment that she has a boyfriend now. She went back inside and the outside remained silent.

After a couple months or so, Penny and Tobias had evolved into a couple. They became known as friends, but kept their relationship a secret, but it wasn't by choice. Just because no one bothered to ask them about each other. Penny was at lunch, once again with her friends, Masami, Teri, Leslie, and Carmen. They were eating lunch as they intended to. "So how about it you guys? We all head over my place for a small party. Sound like a good idea?" Said Masami, informing the friends she has to see if they're coming. She then turned her friend, Penny. "Penny, are you coming?" Masami asked. Penny was paying attention her and wasn't off in space. "Yeah I'm going." Penny responded. Masami was stunned by that. This was one of the rarest times that Penny actually responded back without any kind of distractions. "Wow! You actually listened." Penny was a bit confused by that. "Yes…I listened. It's a miracle." Penny said, sarcastically. "No, it's not that. Just the first time you answered back without getting distracted by 'you know who'." Masami said. Penny knew very well who she was referring to, Gumball Watterson.

"That was the past. Now I don't bother him with that." Penny said. They were all shocked by that. Penny has never said that and especially used that with Gumball. Gumball was the idol of her affection, but now he isn't. The past rest in memories and soon will perish like the wind blows the ashes from the burned moment people choose to forget. "Why?" Said Teri, as curiosity would soon kill the cat. "I guess I got over it." Penny said. Teri didn't seem convinced by that. "You don't just 'get over it' like it was nothing." Teri said in more of a concerned voice. "I mean like what replaced him?" Penny didn't feel like answering that question. "I guess time did." Than someone taps Penny on the shoulder, she turns to see Gumball, one of the first times that she actually sees Gumball making any sign of contact with her. "Hey." Penny said, a bit confused and awkward. "Hey, I need to talk to you." Gumball said, more straight forward with his request, but able to seem serious. "Uh, okay." She got up and went over with Gumball as they walked over to talk at the nearby trash cans. "What do you want to-" Penny was interrupted by Gumball. "You need to stop." Penny seemed more confused by that. "W-What are you talking about?" Penny questioned Gumball. "You know what I'm talking about." Penny didn't understand what Gumball was referring to, but didn't care about it. "Look I really don't understand wha-" Then she was yet again interrupted by Gumball. "I'm talking about Tobias, Penny." Penny stood a bit taken off guard by that.

"Tobias is bad news and you should stay away from him as far away as possible." Gumball said. Penny felt insulted by that. The minuet he knows about her and Tobias and he tells her that he should get away from someone that has given the kindness and decency that she deserved. Also of the low attention he gave at her and it's the first sign of any type of interaction with the both of them. "I –I can't believe you Gumball." Penny said, in a tempted frustration of anger. "You know, as a matter of a fact, this is something you would say to get what you want." "What?" Gumball said, confused. "Yeah, the minute you know that I'm with someone, you try to do anything to separate us and you don't do anything with me. " Penny said, feeling like she is standing up to him for something that has been building up inside Penny. "What are you saying Penny? That I just do this because I want to separate you from something. No. I do this because I care about you." Gumball said, saying what he believes. "That's a lie! You never cared about me and you know what? Stay away from me and Tobias before I decide to something I might regret." Penny said, while pushing Gumball, eventually pushing him for him to trip over by the nearby trash can. Everyone around saw what has happened. They saw Gumball on the floor with trash on top of him from Penny's push.

Gumball just stared at Penny, he didn't get mad, nor did he feel any bit of anger. He just put the trash back in the can and put it back up and fixed it and said something to Penny. "You want to know something? I don't care about this anymore. Maybe you're not the girl I fell in love with in kindergarten." Gumball said. Penny was stunned at the moment, thinking if he actually implied that he has always loved her. "I only hope we can be friends, but if you don't, then I'll stay away from you, as far away as possible." Penny felt like tearing up. "No you don't have to." Penny said, trying not to let this happen. "No. This is what you want. Me away from you. I hope you're happy, because that's all I want from you." Gumball said, letting down a tear from his eye. "Goodbye." Gumball said and left the lunchroom and was remained in silence. Penny felt like she was the bad guy in this. She drove away the boy she has always loved but denied him and now has murdered her chances with him. She committed the perfect crime. She killed Gumball's heart. He's now a lifeless body with no purpose of getting up in the morning. Penny ran out the lunchroom, heading to the girls' bathroom. She went by the stalls and cried there. She wept and wept, she knew that she didn't deserve someone like Gumball.

Penny could only imagine what could be of Gumball; he could be with anyone he wants. Though Penny drove away the only person she has ever cared about. It feels like she has just lost herself in the bottom of an abyss and now can't get out. That's how she felt with her chances with Gumball. But all this time she has forgotten that she and Tobias were a couple. Maybe she was using Tobias as an excuse for Gumball. Is that how harsh she was? Penny decided to try to make up with Gumball. After lunch the classroom headed to Miss Simian for their last period. Penny walked in, but she saw Gumball but didn't pay any attention to Penny. She didn't blame him, he didn't care about the humiliation, but dismay the fact that he was brought down of the girl he said he loved and now has willful chosen to stay away from her. Penny kept her eyes out for Gumball, even if it has been quite some time, but she only wanted to talk to him. She just saw him doing his work, not getting distracted. After the last period of the day the class decided to pack up, but Penny went to Gumball. "Hey." Penny said in a soft voice, but he chose to ignore her and get his things. "Look Gumball, I'm sorry for what has happened but please let me make this up to you." Gumball finished packing up and he said only one thing back to her. "Just stay away from me and we can all live peacefully." Gumball said and he walked out the room, but Penny wasn't finished.

She grabbed her things as quickly as she could and stormed off to Gumball. "Gumball please I just want to talk." Penny said while stopping him. "Listen I don't want to be near you, now go back with Tobias." Gumball said. "But I don't want to be with Tobias!" Penny said. "I don't care!" Gumball said while walking to the doors, without even looking at her. "I want to be with you." Penny said, in a low whisper. She was alone in the hallway with the thing she feared. Rejection. Now she knows how it feels. She slowly walks out the long way out, because she felt like she didn't want to see Gumball. Penny thought she would just upset him. Penny was walking home and spend the day alone in her room. Penny dazed herself to her walls and only hoped to see if this can all be a dream, but it wasn't. It was much worse than that. It was a living nightmare. She then hears her phone ringing. She picked it up and just answered without looking."Hello." Penny said, like she was already dead inside. "I know what you did to me and I'M NOT OKAY with what you did to me!" Penny was more alert since the voice didn't sound familiar and didn't hint much of anyone she recognized. "Who is this?" Penny said. "Someone who has always admired you from afar and now you decide to do this to me. I should come up there and smash your FUCKING head right through the window and grabbed a big that broke off and silt through your throat and watch the blood slowly drip." Penny was more frighten at the moment. "What do you want from me!?"

Then it stood for a moment of absolute silence. "I…want…you." The call later hanged up, she checked the number but was private and she didn't have any access with who that was. She went over to her door and locked it. Penny went to bed and closed her eyes and hoped to see. She slept with the lights on. The next day would be better, but how, it was Saturday. In the morning, she opened her fragile little eyes and looked at what time it was. She checked and saw that it was 9:08 A.M., Penny got out and just decided to go to someone she knew who could help. She walked alone to her destination, without waking up her parents and her sister. Penny walked for a while until she stopped by a house, she knocked on the door and it was Anais. "Hello, is Gumball here?" Penny asked. "Uh, let me check. Gumball!" Anais screamed, and then Gumball was in a loose white shirt with some plaid of blue and light green pajamas. "Hey." Penny said, hoping that it was alright to see him. Gumball rushed through the door and slammed the door shut. "Gumball please!? I need someone to talk to!?" Penny said. "GET OUT OF HERE!" Gumball screamed and shut the curtains. "GO TALK TO TOBIAS!" Gumball screamed. Penny then knew about Tobias, so she ran to his house then.

As she ran for a while and ran and didn't stop until she reached Tobias's house. She made it, but when she went to the door, someone already opened it and it was his parents with luggage. Then Tobias came out. "Oh hey Penny." Tobias said in a fellow friendly manner. He saw Penny and she looked like she just witness murder. "My god what happened what to you?" "Listen Tobias, I need to talk to you." Penny said as it is urgent. "Well you have to make it quick; I'm helping parents pack so we can leave for the week." Tobias said. "So you're leaving for the week?" Penny said, seeing if she can get this right. "Yeah." Tobias said, but Penny grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the house. "I got a call, but I couldn't find out who it was and it was a person who was threatening me." Penny said in a bit of a panic. "Penny don't you think that maybe it was a prank call?" Tobias suggested from a bit of heading to reality and not from far imagination. "But it seemed so serious especially since it felt like I was getting stalked." Tobias thought for a second and tried to piece about how much it could be real. "Well I don't think you would like to hear this, but it sounds like someone who has snapped, but what doesn't add up to me is that it could be Gumball." Tobias said. Penny felt hurt by that, Gumball, someone who has loved her would do this. "What that's insane." Penny said. "I know, but that's why I said it doesn't add up. It's almost like Gumball had to snap to do this." Tobias said.

Penny thought about the possibility of that being a fact. Gumball may have snapped and have started this fear of stalking, maybe before the incident at the lunchroom and he could be stalking her since they were little. The message did indicate it was someone that has been admiring her, but maybe Gumball was doing this. Tobias then left and put his bag in the car. "Go talk to Small, the school consular. He may be able to help." Tobias suggested, Penny thought about and she doe know that school consular are suppose to help students in need but only students. But she's desperate for someone to talk to about this. "Where does he live?" Penny asked. "About a block from this street to the left from here. It's the same number at my house just one street to the left." Tobias said. "Thanks." Penny then ran again and head to Mr. Small's. Though she started to get scared and hesitated at each house she passed. If she did have a stalker then whoever it is or even Gumball could pop out anywhere they please to strike or capture their victim, but that would destroy the meaning stalking. To stalk, you must keep distance, but also maintain a visual on the subject you are after or getting any sign of contact.

After some time of fear constipating of her staler popping up out of nowhere, Penny finally made it to Mr. Small's home. She walked steadily to the doorstep and knocked on the door and waited patiently for a while. Finally the door opened to her go. "Hello." Mr. Small said, a bit surprised by the fact to see a student. "Hello. My name is Penny, I'm a student back at Elmore Junior High and I was wondering, if you aren't too busy, if I can talk to you." Penny said. Mr. Small thought for a while and he is a consular so he should take time to listen. He made space and said yes. She walked in and sat at his table. He went over by his kitchen and grabbed two water bottles and sat with her. "So what's on your mind?" Mr. Small said as he opened arms to her. "I have this…problem. And I don't know what to do." Penny said, while taking a sip from her water bottle. "Well what is the problem then? I can't help if I don't know the situation." Penny took a while and in a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I think the boy that I fell in love with may be stalking me and I think he might 'do' something." Penny said. "You know this is a very serious issue. Did you take this up with the police?" Mr. Small asked, very concerned of the situation. "No that's why I need to talk about it. My…friend says it may have been a prank call, but it sounded so real and dark that it couldn't have been a prank." Penny said.

"Well why didn't you contact the police?" Mr. Small added. "Because it was untraceable and it only happened once and it connected with an incident that happened the same day that it happened." Penny said. "What was the incident?" Mr. Small asked, now at his peak of full attention. "I…I pushed down Gumball when he told me to stay away from Tobias and there I realize that he has always had feelings for me." Penny said, as she was a sinner giving her confession to the priest. "Why would you push him?" Mr. Small asked. "I guess a rage that was building inside just busted out when Gumball barely notice me now at the time. I felt insulted by that. Do you know how it feels when you care deeply about someone and they don't notice you and when you've moved on they decide to talk to you, have you ever felt that?" Penny said. Penny had overwhelmed Mr. Small. He didn't know what to say. "But Penny, it takes only pure evil to turn a sensitive person to stalking psychopath. Or else he just lost it." Mr. Small said. Penny didn't want to believe it, but maybe he was right. Maybe Gumball did lose it and has snapped and could be plotting his way with her right this moment. "Well what can I do then?" Penny asked, hoping for a good suggestion. "I don't know. Maybe or maybe he is not a stalker. Maybe he could be, but you can't always think of one thing, but you need to be more optimistic, rather than a simpleton." Mr. Small said.

"What do I do now?" Penny asked. "Just go home for now. I'll see if I can clear some time in my schedule and see what I can do. Sound good?" Mr. Small asked. "Sure." Penny said as she got up from her seat. "Thank you for everything, Mr. Small." Penny said. "Please, call me Steve." Mr. Small said. Penny was about to leave until she spotted a pair of panties on the floor. She picked it up. "I-Is this yours?" Penny asked a bit confused about Mr. Small having these undergarments. "No, but I know who they belong to, but you're too young to understand." Mr. Small grabbing the pair of panties from Penny's hand. "Well I'll talk to you some other time then." Penny said and just like that, she was gone. Penny walked away, slowly and thought about Gumball. Would Gumball do this? Penny's mind bottled, imagine if Gumball may be the one who could be threatening her. Gumball has always been nice and sweet, but what if what Penny did could have pushed him too far. He could've been moping about, but could he have just snapped and now is doing this. Penny decided to stay out a while longer and just go to the park. There she rested herself on the bench and just watched. Penny watched children and many of her friends do what they please, as it may be the last she sees of them.

After a couple of hours she decided to head back home. Penny made it to her parents and she notice that the sun was about to set. Penny rushed a bit and then she opened the door. She saw her parents waiting for her at the living room, they seemed angered. "Where were you Penny?" Said Mr. Fitzgerald, very concerned of Penny. "I was at a friend's and then I spend the rest of the day at the park." Said Penny, trying to seem like it wasn't a big deal. "Why didn't you tell us where you were going?" Said Mrs. Fitzgerald, more worried in this situation. "You were guys were still asleep. So I didn't want to wake you." Penny said. "Listen Penny, we're gonna talk about this later. Right now you're mother and I, are going to go somewhere." Mr. Fitzgerald. "We'll be back before you know it." Mrs. Fitzgerald added. "Are you going take your 'other' daughter?" Penny inferred. "Yes, but we'll be back." Mr. Fitzgerald said, while getting up and going upstairs to get Penny's sister. Penny stood standing, while her mom said a few words. "Also someone left you a letter; it's on the kitchen table." Mrs. Fitzgerald said, as she walked over to the door and opened it for Penny's father with her sister and they closed the door. Penny walked over to the kitchen and saw a letter on the table. She walked over towards it, but noticed that it was already ripped. Penny opened it, but when she opened it, there was nothing in there. Penny crumbled the paper and decided to walk over to her bedroom.

As Penny walked she noticed something on the floor, there was blood. Small amount, no much, but it's noticeable if you really put eyes to the test. She couched a bit and touched the blood. It was pure red and made her skin shiver, but then she heard a thud. Someone was in the house. Penny ran over to her room and locked the room and ran to her closet and hid there. The lights around turned off by themselves. Somewhat of a black out or something. Then the lights turned off, but Penny quickly ran over and turned the switch off and ran back to the closet. She heard footsteps, later it sounded like it was coming closer. Penny peaked and saw the doorknob attempting to open but didn't. She hoped that it wouldn't go any further, but then she heard pounding, later it emerged into kicks. Later the door finally opened after a massive kick. She witnesses a dark figure walking in, but it scared her to see who it was. It was Gumball walking with a knife. "Where are you?" Gumball whispered, as he looked for Penny. He looked under the bed and then looked over to the closet. Penny went back, but Gumball just slowly walked towards the closet. This was it, Penny was gonna die. Penny closed her eyes and went along with her gut. As soon as Gumball reached the peak to the closet, Penny burst out and Gumball slashed the knife but she ducked it and ran towards Gumball and she pushed him and then she threw him off balance and he fell to the floor.

Penny saw Gumball, possibly a busted bone or two; she slowly walked down the stairs and hoped this was the end. She slight kicked Gumball, but she noticed Gumball not moving. She leaned down and grabbed Gumball and pulled him up the stairs. Penny got him up the stairs and put him on her bed, though she was frighten. Penny did some quick thinking and wrapped Gumball's hand and legs with some nearby duct tape. Penny stood back for a while and then touched Gumball's head, which was bleeding a bit. Gumball woke up quickly when she touched his head. "What the. Penny?" Gumball asked as confused as he was, Gumball doesn't seem to know what's going on. "What's going on?" Gumball asked. "I saw you with a knife, in my room. You were trying to kill me." Penny said like she, Penny accused him of this act of terror. Gumball was surprised by Penny telling him this. "Penny, you know me better than this." Gumball said, while struggling with the duct tape. "Fine then." Penny said as she was getting close to the duct tape, like she was going to take them off. "NO!" Gumball yelled as he punched Penny and she fell to the floor. "That's what he wants!" Gumball said. Penny got up, but was confused by it, though Gumball fell to the floor when he was still struggling with the tape. "What do you mean?" Penny asked, but then she heard someone coming in. Gumball kicked Penny and she fell to the floor and Gumball quickly grabbed the knife that was on the floor and he cut the duct tape around his hands and along with the ones on his feet.

Gumball got up and grabbed Penny by the antlers and dragged her from the floor. "AH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Penny yelled and then the person coming up from the stairs and she saw that it was Tobias. Gumball let go of her and she was hit hard on the floor, but she saw Gumball and Tobias. "Gumball calm down." Tobias said while keeping his distance from Gumball. "Why should I? This entire time, it's your fault Tobias!" Gumball said with the knife in his hand twitching. "None of this is Tobias's fault Gumball." Penny said, while on the floor. "You did this all to yourself like with the phone call." Penny added. "What phone call. I didn't even know you had a phone." Then Penny remembered something. She only gave one person her number. The person who did this was the only person she gave her phone number, Tobias. She saw Tobias take out a knife, while Gumball turned to Penny. "Gumball! Watch out!" Penny yelled, but when Tobias was about to stab Gumball, something happened. Gumball quickly turned and countered the attack and stabbed Tobias. Gumball then threw him down the stairs. Tobias laid there, dead. Gumball started to twitch and then started to puke blood. Penny got up as Gumball was about to let himself fall downstairs, but she grabbed him and dragged him back to her room. She rested him on her bed and tried to wake up Gumball. "Gumball?" Penny said, but he woke up. "Oh, my god! You're alive!" Penny said, while hugging him, but he pushed her down the floor. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Gumball yelled, as he fell on his knees. "Penny" Gumball whispered.

"You really don't know what's going, do you?" Gumball asked. Penny slowly crawled to Gumball, but kept her watch out. "What do you mean?" Penny asked. "Penny…I will try to kill you. I'm not going to lie. But that's because of Tobias." Gumball said, while facing the floor. "Because you snapped." Penny said. Gumball faced her, but pulled out something. She looked down and saw in her hand a needle. "Drugs?" Penny said. "No. The day you pushed me, Tobias saw you and he saw that you still had feelings for me because you stood quiet when I told you about how I felt. So when I went to bathroom, he stabbed me with a needle that in less than 12 hours I would start to begin brain trauma and it can kill me, but only increase during time and with the drug it would allow me to continue to try to hurt you. I keep forcing myself not to harm you, but as long as this drug is intact with me, I will do anything to come and harm you." Gumball said, but Penny asked why Tobias would do this. "Tobias has always had this 'obsession' with you and him. He stalked you, not me. I tried to warn you, but you pushed me down and wouldn't want to be near me, but I would do anything to help you. You're not safe Penny. I want to give you this." Gumball said as he laid something on the floor. Penny looked and it was a piece of paper with an address. She grabbed, but Gumball said sorry to be Penny. He grabbed both of her antlers and busted them by grabbing them and then knees her head while busting her head.

Penny regains her consciousness, but Penny sees Gumball with her antlers. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" Penny yelled. "Go look at the stairs and tell me what you see." Gumball said. Penny did so and she saw nothing there. Tobias was gone. Penny crawled back and told Gumball what she saw. "Tobias will not stop until you are his. That's why I need to take your antlers." Gumball said. "Why?" Penny asked, seems unnecessary. "Because I'm going to fake your death." Gumball said. "What?" Penny said, confused by this. "If I can fake your death, I will take the blame and draw Tobias out of hiding and I will get him and stop him." Gumball said. "But why take the blame?" Penny asked. "If I take the blame and Tobias knew I killed you, then it might build some rage to come and try to kill me, but I need to stop him along with someone else." Gumball said. "Someone else?" Penny said, a bit confused by that. "Penny, he hired someone to help him and I know his address and who he is, but I need someone else to go after him, so I need to do something drastic." Gumball said, while taking a needle out. "What are you going to do?" Penny asked since she was a bit worried. "I'm going to inject myself with Tysabri; it will either kill or change me." Gumball said. "You don't have to do this." Penny said. "I do, now go to the address and don't come out until the time is right. Go now." Gumball said. Penny got up and ran downstairs and ran from the back and was gone. Gumball slowly looked at the needle and took in a big breath and he stabbed his neck, but he fell to the floor.

-The Next Day-

Gumball was alone in a room, but he was thinking in his subconscious, but then he saw someone come in. "Hello, my name is Trey Meyers." Gumball looked down to his shoes and came with a new way of thoughts and it took over like he could figure this person out and could easily know this person. Gumball was gone, but the drug allowed someone to take his place. Soon the time will come, for now the lambs must remain silent…for now.

**I hope you guys enjoy this. My name is EvelioandZgroup, I'm signing off.**

**The Amazing World of Gumball belong to Cartoon Network © 2011**

**The plot belongs to Z Group Production/Network, the characters involved were chosen for similarities of the original characters chosen for the plot. © 2012**

**LAST STORY OF THE YEAR 2012!**

**~ EvelioandZgroup**


End file.
